Futaba Ichinose
Futaba Ichinose is the protagonist of the series Sore ga Seiyuu!. She is a rookie seiyuu of Aozora Productions, she likes reading. Bad at promoting herself, she haven't quite understand herself. Her birthday is 25 August. Yuri Feats With Rin Kohana * The time she and Ichigo caught Rin's smile at them, they both adored her cuteness and were burning with enough passion to form pink colored hearts to their background. * At the end of the opening, she was showing to be nervous when Rin was right behind her. * Back when Rin mentioned with a shy face that it was really a special moment to have a bath with them, her heart was struck by her cuteness, it was showing in her pink-heart-shaped eyes, in addition to an arrow placed on her chest that she jumped to cuddle her first, then told her that she was an angel, and kissed her cheek many times. *Thirty minutes after drinking one of low-malt beer with Ichigo, and was completely drunk she forced Rin before joining them to reveal the color of her panties before entering that Rin thought there was a man in there. With Ichigo Moesaki * At Nagakaze magazine publishing department, and before the seiyuu idol unit interview of Futaba, Ichigo and Rin, upon seeing Ichigo's new ringlets twintails she said that it was cute. * In Matsuri Land osen bath she was next to Ichigo. *The clothes she suggested Ichigo to wear on her first stage performance was her comfortable sweaters to keep her warm in the cold weather, sweaters which she was wearing without a bra. General * Using the same mic with Kugimiya so close to her since they had a line where they say the same thing at the same time, she was nervous and her face was semi-pink because she was close to her also she liked to sniff her good smell. * Kugimiya is a wonderful and precious person for her, to the rate where she shed tears of jealousy unnoticed by anyone during EARPHONES net radio show recording right after knowing from Rin that she was the candidate to have Uma's role (the role Futaba performed along with Kugimiya of the drama CD of Spiral Café series in the past) and to start working with her for the manga. Then she ran to go home right after the recording, despite the stormy and rainy weather, wearing a shadowed face, then right after she returned to her house, she dropped all of Spiral Café manga books, sorted them away and sat in one corner of her room, Ichigo called her but she didn't pick up even to her texts, she was shocked and in pain, she didn't know what to do anymore, she didn't know what face she should make when she see Rin next, in addition to work with her when it hurt her that much. But, in the end she couldn't let the frustration and jealousy get the best of her. * She admired the seiyuu she was working with, Ryouko Shiraishi and thought that she is pretty. * For Aoi has got her another seiyuu job, to be in a new kind of role, she hugged and squeezed her happily. *To show her special move with making words that boys likely to say she shouted in front of a mirror "so many Boing-chan in this school". Gallery Anime 63626 149524.jpg Videotogif 2018.04.24 07.33.36.gif 65773 1216632.jpg Anime 66684 302010.jpg 92979968 n 1311978.jpg Anime 71271 203578.jpg Anime 71271 206164.jpg Videotogif 2018.04.29 08.29.25.gif Sore ga Seiyuu! 1.2 13-1.jpg Sore ga Seiyuu! 3 11-1.jpg Category:Niwa Category:Sore ga Seiyuu! Category:Characters